A Grotesque Beauty
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Sesshomaru has exceptional beauty, wealth and power. He has quite a reputation as well. All this changes when he has his portrait taken by Inuyasha. He finds his life is out of control and wants order again. Idea based off of The Portrait of Dorian Gray
1. Chapter 1

This story is roughly a somewhat twisted parody of Oscar Wilde's brilliant _The Picture of Dorian Gray_ which I finished the other day and the idea came to me today. I must warn you all from this point that there will be a bit of shonen-ai…and some occ-ness. I hope you all enjoy!

As for the setting, I think you'll figure out the time-period without me having to tell you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. They belong to their creators, respectively and I mean no offense at all.

* * *

_Chapter I_

In few words he was utterly breath-taking and beautiful. All that he did was with grace and he expressed more emotion through those golden eyes of his then on his marble-like countenance. He was the talk of all and he enjoyed it. Sweet praises and words of worship had a way of drifting to his ear and he would listen with a small smirk of satisfaction that he was not forgotten. He never wanted to be forgotten. His name had to withstand Time itself. It was horrible in his eyes to be the very source of life in society and then the next moment is forgotten like last season's trends. Secretly that was what he feared.

But with praise came insured scandal due to the fact that he was constantly in the eyes of the public and all that he did they were sure to know or at least hear sooner or later. Just the past week he had emerged from one of the greatest scandals the city had ever heard of and he was at the source of it. It had lasted exactly six weeks; and it had all come about because of his being accused of being spotted in one of the worst parts of the city, allegedly _up to no good_, as one eminent lady of high standing in society had put it to another of her standing.

How he managed to do it, he had come out with a high head and his name relieved of the slander which had soiled his noble and influential name. Though the scandal had passed from the public's interest when all had been fixed, there were still some of the middle-class who, when in private congregations, insisted there was more to the scandal then was said.

His lordship was known for having an extraordinary beauty that was envied by both sex and was another much talked about topic at parties and social and private events. It was said by these persons who would not allow this particular outrage to simply die, that what his lordship had been doing in that unbefitting part of the city had something to do with a secret paramour he went to see each night when it was completely dark and like a silent ghost he could go about unseen in a black frock and merge with the very shadows of corruption, unnoticed and unrecognizable.

There were other more _interesting _speculations that were mentioned and strongly stressed that what he had been doing related to disgracing and completely immoral behaviour that involved the name of another man. One had to be standing a good deal close in order to decipher their meaning, and once one did, a gasp of shock would join the other exclamations in the room.

Thus, this was one of the many scandals that circulated about the quite handsome Lord Sesshomaru Takahashi as he languidly sipped a cup of tea whilst having a rather dull conversation with his intimate friend and sibling Inuyasha, a lad of tender seventeen years who earned his living with his hands and talents rather then exploit the money their father, the late Lord Inutaishou Takahashi, had left for them to enjoy _wisely_. And that was _not _something Sesshomaru was doing.

It was rather difficult to explain what exactly Inuyasha did to earn his living, but Sesshomaru had seen his brother try various things such that revolved around art mainly. But there were occasions when he would stray from art and do other things such as laborious tasks like mining, blacksmith, and even go as far as disgrace himself by toying with a shovel to bury the dead. He had not established boundaries which would limit him to experience.

From the two Inuyasha hadn't a cell in his body which would easily move him to yield to stupid and immoral things unlike Sesshomaru who lived for scandals and physical and mental pleasures that the world and humanity had to offer him.

On this pleasant morning of January, both brothers occupied the same room under the same roof which had once been inhabited by their father and his two wives not even five years ago. Sesshomaru sat on a red covered settee with a cup of tea as mentioned before and listening numbly to what his brother was saying. He had his eyes drifting betwixt the blank canvas Inuyasha was staring at with a deep and frustrated frown, and the great vaults of heaven just outside the open French doors leading out into the garden.

A cold breeze from the north gently crept into the large room and brought with it the multiple aromas of many exotic and beautiful flowers from the garden. Like the breath of an infant, papers and locks of eloquent silver were rustled and only further served to annoy Inuyasha. Sesshomaru enjoyed the breeze very much; he set down his empty cup on a small side-table and closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

There was nothing like an icy zephyr from the north to cleanse the mind and tranquilize the body and usher it to relaxation!

As Sesshomaru relished the wind, today Inuyasha was an uninspired painter who was staring at the worst dilemma any painter could ever face. An empty canvas and a lack of creativity were a catastrophe.

Since the sun had chased away darkness and allowed the light to dominate over the land for its turn, Inuyasha had found his way into the room where one day it would be a room solely for the purpose of music, the next painting, followed by sketching and drawing. On rare occasion this very room would be converted into a haven for literature or nothing but the devotion of peace and exile from the world and man. But these occasions were very, very rare and did not occur frequently.

A tired sigh emerged from his thin lips and he weary tossed his paint brush on a small table that held all his painting supplies. He cast one last look at the canvas as though inspiration was written in invisible letters across it and it required a certain way to view it that would lead to its discovery. But there was no such thing and again he sighed.

"You should do something else and then perhaps some inspiration will enter that obstinate head of yours, brother." Came the calm suggestion from the listless figure who was resting in the red settee with his eyes closed.

"When did you become an expert in art, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked curtly as he looked at his brother before moving over to the tray of tea thing and poured himself a cup of tea which had gone cold hours ago.

"I'm no expert and I don't claim that I am. It's only a suggestion which you might accept or decline." Sesshomaru rejoinder monotonously.

Inuyasha grunted something under his breath before he stared at his brother curiously and asked, "You might have a point. But why are you here? I thought you were meeting Naraku at one of those places where you and he always seem to be at. What don't tell me the two of you are mad at each other?"

There came no immediate answer for a few minutes before those closed lids of transparent color slowly opened and a pair of shimmering gold eyes stared up at the ceiling and those red sealed lips moved and formed words.

"I thought you might want some animate person with you instead of the constant inanimate things you send so much of your time around." Sesshomaru said at last.

Inuyasha snorted and replied acerbically, "How considerate of you Sesshomaru. But I really don't need you here stealing all the oxygen in the room or for that matter, stealing my inspiration. You're like a bad omen; each time you're around me when I'm going to paint or draw something _you _always screw things up for me! Now get the hell out and leave me alone. I don't want your damn charity of compassion. Give it to someone else who doesn't know you."

The younger brother stormed to the door and threw it open, waiting for him to get and leave him alone like he requested. But Sesshomaru appeared not to have heard him at all; he remained laying on the settee with his eyes still fixed to the high ceiling with glossy eyes.

Growling, Inuyasha sauntered angrily to where his brother lay ignoring him when he suddenly felt that he had rediscovered his lost inspiration. He stopped and stared at what had regained him his inspiration. It couldn't be! Why, why had it have to be his brother? With a groan Inuyasha clenched his fists and quickly returned to his canvas and began to mix colors like a madman—but a madman who knows art.

When Sesshomaru stirred, Inuyasha jumped and snapped, "Don't you even think about moving. As strange as this sounds, but you're my inspiration and it has to be painted. I said don't move, damn it!"

A twisted smirk lift the corner of one of Sesshomaru's red lips and began to get up, causing Inuyasha's anger and annoyance to flare to life. He smoothed out the absent wrinkles on his coat and made to go. Inuyasha at once was on him and roughly seated him back on the settee and said with a finger pointed to his face in a menacing fashion, "I said don't move Sesshomaru. You could have left hours ago but you wanted to stay and now that I've found _some _inspiration in you, you're not leave."

"Are you keeping me against my will, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked with sharpness evident in his voice. He hated being kept against his will, but he would make some exceptions to that general rule.

"Just give me time Sesshomaru and then when this painting is done, you can get the hell out of here and do whatever the hell you like. But just resume that pose you were doing before you got up and screwed everything up. Yeah, that's the pose. Stay like that and don't move." Inuyasha murmured as he returned to his canvas and picked up the painting brush that he had dropped to the floor in his haste to stop Sesshomaru.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha." was all that Sesshomaru said as he posed for his brother's painting.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter II! Thanks to those who reviewed and told me I should continue. I hope you enjoy and that you will kindly take the time to give me your opinion on this story. Until the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. They belong to their creators, respectively and I mean no offense at all.

* * *

_Chapter II_

With one final stroke of the brush his masterpiece, no his legacy that would make him a great artist, was complete! But it wouldn't last long, this feeling of great accomplishment. Because today he was a painter and tomorrow his role in life was still unwritten and indescribable and unknown to even him. Inuyasha took a step back to admire his work and a sincere smile touched his thin lips and his amber eyes glimmered quietly. It was absolutely the best thing he had ever done in his life as an artist.

His eyes stayed on the portrait and he called out distantly to his brother, "I'm done. You can get up and leave now."

Sesshomaru came to life and got up from the settee and strolled over to the portrait that had been made of him.

"Aren't you going to invite me to see my own portrait, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"I didn't think you would want to waste any more time with me and my art Sesshomaru. But you're right, this is your portrait that _I _painted and I think you have a right to see it." Inuyasha muttered, taking a step aside to give him a clear look of the portrait.

A soft gasp of astonishment escaped passed the red lips of the beautiful lord as his eyes locked with those golden gems that were captured for ever in paint. Inuyasha had depicted his lounging languidly on the red settee just as he was a few moments ago, only he had deliberately added a touch of mirth in those eyes that were almost like his own, but not quite identical.

The posture of his body, the slight exposure of his long pale neck and the placement of his hands, and the background of the room all added to the reality of it and made it appear more marvelous then what any photograph could ever capture. This portrait of incessant beauty had managed to capture and imprison the very soul of Sesshomaru. It revealed to them both that he was beautiful and that his beauty should be more praised then it already was.

Inuyasha watched his brother's expression experience various emotions before at last he settled for his custom indifference and nodded his head. He would incapable of ever recognizing something Inuyasha had ever done of extraordinary talent and would say nothing.

Sighing, Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru out of the way. He lifted the paint brushed and dabbed it in some paint and signed his name in the corner of the portrait and smiled. Now it was complete. At that exact time the clock chimed the hour and informed them it was already five o' clock. There was a knock and one of the maids entered the room to inform Sir Inuyasha he had a guest. When asked who, she answered that it was Lord Ryuukotsusei Mori who wished to see him.

And all this time Sesshomaru remained quiet and kept his eyes on his portrait.

Inuyasha waved his hand and said, "Show him in Kikyou. And bring us more tea." She bowed and left the room. Moments later the door was opened and Ryuukotsusei entered in his flamboyant manner both in dress and in character. It was odd that he and Inuyasha should be friends, but they were, even if their friendship could be considered perplexing.

"Ryuukotsusei, I wasn't expecting you so soon. I thought you beat it to the Continent or something like that." Inuyasha murmured as he cleaned his brush and started to put his things away.

"I just came back not an hour ago. I came here directly to see how you were doing. Hm, and who is this Inuyasha?" Ryuukotsusei asked cryptically as he saw Sesshomaru. Finally acknowledging there was another inhabitant in the room and was asking about him, Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from the object of his engrossment and stared at his brother's most intimate friend, Ryuukotsusei.

"This is my brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Ryuukotsusei. There, you're introduced." Inuyasha muttered.

Ryuukotsusei inclined his head and Sesshomaru returned the gestured somewhat stiffly. There was something that unsettled him yet fascinated him about the way Ryuukotsusei was staring at him with those black, almost red eyes of his.

"Have I intruded at a bad time Inuyasha?" Ryuukotsusei asked.

"No, you've come at a perfect time. Tell me what you think of my latest piece of art. Sesshomaru was my inspiration." Inuyasha directed him to the portrait and waited.

Ryuukotsusei's eyes rested upon the portrait and immediately he fell in love with it, both portrait and its model.

"You've out done yourself this time Inuyasha. You must have this displayed somewhere where will it receive the proper admiration it deserves." Ryuukotsusei implied with a small smile.

The painter shook his head and replied, "No, I can't do that. This thing belongs to Sesshomaru. It's beyond my power to make that kind of decision."

"You will coincide to have this displayed in an art gallery, will you not Mr. Takahashi? That is where it belongs so the entire city and the world can gaze at its beauty and sincerity, and idealize it." Ryuukotsusei persuaded, curious to hear the beautiful boy's reaction.

Sesshomaru lifted his twinkling eyes and returned, "I'm sorry Mr. Mori, but I have no intentions of having this displayed anywhere other then in my drawing room."

"Will you part for it at any given sum you might place?" Ryuukotsusei enquired, sincerely wanting the portrait of this exceptional creature of outstanding beauty as his own.

Sesshomaru shook his head and said, "No, I won't part with."

A subtle smile spread across Ryuukotsusei's lips and he slipped his arm through Sesshomaru's and said, "I don't blame you at all for not wanting to part with such a beautiful portrait. It does more then captures your beauty, but your very soul. Will you join me for a stroll out in the gardens Sesshomaru? Yes, well come along. Inuyasha you'll join us, won't you?"

"No, you both go on ahead. I have to make sure it dries properly or else the paint will smear. But don't believe anything Ryuukotsusei says, Sesshomaru. He has a very bad view of life and he'll persuade you to follow his ways if you're not careful." Inuyasha warned gravely after them.

Ryuukotsusei laughed melodiously and cried, "My dear Inuyasha, you only say that because you've never experience the pleasures of the world. You're always hiding behind the walls of this house and never dare to wander past the threshold to confront the world and commit every sin offered to man."

"And I have good reason not to, too." Inuyasha mumbled.

"The pleasures of the world… You mean to say you have committed _all_ the sins and pleasures that this world has to offer Mr. Mori?" Sesshomaru questioned, intrigued at the turn of the conversation.

Again Ryuukotsusei laughed and remarked, "I dare say I have my dear Sesshomaru. With youth and beauty all pleasures and sins are more tantalizing. Youth is the only thing worth having in this world, that and beauty of course. And you are blessed with both virtues. All other things such as morality and intelligence are a waste of time and a bother."

Inuyasha frowned and grunted, "That's because you are an immoral individual who thrives from corruption and scandal."

Ryuukotsusei heard Inuyasha's comment and smiled. "You're undoubtedly right Inuyasha, I have no time to even think about moral things when there is so much one has to experience before one's youth withers and leaves one old, ugly and dried up. That is why we must live each day to the fullest! Are you of the same mind, Sesshomaru?"

"You make it sound as if we haven't much of a choice, Mr. Mori in choosing that sort of lifestyle. But yes in certain respects I do agree with you." Sesshomaru observed with a soft frown whilst staring Ryuukotsusei directly in the eyes. "I find your philosophy of life rather intriguing and enthralling. Will you tell me more, please?"

"I would love to my dear boy. Since your brother wishes to remain here in this stuffy room, let us go outside for a stroll and I shall tell you everything you wish to know. I shall return him in a while Inuyasha!" Ryuukotsusei cried over his shoulder as he led Sesshomaru out into the luxuriant gardens.

When they disappeared, Inuyasha clenched the box that contained his paints and brushes tightly in his hands. He was worried Ryuukotsusei would be a bad influence over Sesshomaru and change him. Ryuukotsusei had never had any power over the painter because he had his own philosophy of life already established and it was almost impossible for anyone to waver it.

Sadly the same thing could not be said for Sesshomaru. Although he was the oldest and held the title of lord after their father had passed, his outrageous life of scandal and insanity made it hard for the young lord to form his own solid ideas of life. And it worried Inuyasha despite his not wanting to.

Inuyasha sighed quietly and proceeded to clean up. He put everything back in its proper place and returned to the portrait to see if the paint had dried and that no blemishes had appeared. As he allowed his eyes of sad amber to scan over it, he couldn't help but feel heat creep up his face and paint his cheeks a delicate red. Ever since his birth and when the light of common sense had been ignited, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was beautiful and that he was trapped within his charm reluctantly.

He looked away and searched for one of his sketch books to begin working on a frame for the portrait. When he found it under the clutter of clothes, he sat down on the same settee Sesshomaru had been seated in and began to create, all the way wondering what nonsense Ryuukotsusei was filling Sesshomaru's head with. Nothing good, that was a very sure thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. They belong to their creators, respectively and I mean no offense at all.

* * *

_Chapter III_

"I would have never thought you and Inuyasha were friends by appearance if he hadn't told me as such." Sesshomaru murmured thoughtfully as they sat down on a bench under a large old yew-tree.

Ryuukotsusei laughed that charming little laugh Sesshomaru was finding quite appealing. He leaned against the yew-tree and enlightened whilst looking down at him, "Not many would image we are friends by merely looking at us together. We're very difference yet what links us together is our fascination for life and of course our appreciation for art. But the same can be said of you, my dear Sesshomaru. I find it quite incredible to believe that Inuyasha has the notorious Sesshomaru Takahashi for his brother. He has been very selfish in hiding you from me. I shall have to tell him so later."

A rare smile appeared on those red lips of the young man and added more beauty to his handsome countenance. He was so young and full of life, but in honestly it was not until now that he had heard from this man standing besides him and from seeing the portrait that he was awaken to the truth of his nature. It was true he had seen his reflection countless times in mirrors throughout his lifetime however; he had never cared much for it. That is, before he met Ryuukotsusei and all seemed to change just by his being there. It was as Inuyasha feared.

Outside in the garden they were at liberty to talk all they wanted without having to deal with that claustrophobic-like sensation that one experiences after being confined in a room for too long.

Sesshomaru plucked an amethyst aquilegia that had sprouted from the base of the yew tree and twirled it between his long fingers like a parasol. After some length of silence, Sesshomaru was curious to know more about his new friend and where he and Inuyasha had met.

"Mr. Mori I—" he began, but was cut off short when his new friend interrupted him.

"Please Sesshomaru call me Ryuukotsusei!" the man with the blackish-red eyes cried. "You make me feel much older than I really am. And how I hate to be reminded of how old I am. It not only reminds me of my true age, but how time steals away the youth and beauty of things."

"—Ryuukotsusei, why is it that I have never seen you before at any social gatherings or at any clubs? It's as if you came out of thin air and showed yourself at our doorstep like some phantom. Speaking of which, might you tell me where you and Inuyasha met?" Sesshomaru looked up from the pretty aquilegia and locked eyes with the older man. His inquisitiveness was hard to mistake.

Lord Ryuukotsusei smiled smoothly and with delicacy removed the aquilegia from Sesshomaru's elegant hands and mimicked, "Like a phantom that appeared on your doorstep out of thin air you say, my dear? How poetic! But in some respects you _can_ consider me a phantom if you like. Yes, in fact, I would like that very much if you did." Ryuukotsusei trailed off. Sesshomaru had to remind him of his existence, and once more asked where it was that he and Inuyasha met and why it was that they had never met before today.

"I spend most of my time traveling between London and Paris for business reasons which I rather not bore you with," Ryuukotsusei explained. "As to your inquiry as to where Inuyasha and I met, it was in Paris some years ago when Time was much kinder to us. I remember our meeting perfectly as if I were reliving that moment again. We crossed paths by chance in the _Quartier Latin _one evening right by the Seine. I found him all by himself by the riverbed with his canvas and tubes of paint. But it looked like creativity had evaded him. I couldn't help but be drawn to him, what with his isolation. Though poets and painters at times do prefer solitude…

"I couldn't help but sneak up on him and enquire what he was doing all by himself with a blank canvas as his only companion. I'm afraid I did take him by surprise because he jumped and swirled around, scraper clenched in hand for a weapon. Even as I recall that pleasant first meeting his expression was to die for. He was as pale as the beautiful full moon that hung above our heads that night yet his eyes were so vivid with so much emotion. Fear and confusion were the strongest that gleamed in his golden eyes at the time.

"When he saw I began to laugh, he quickly interrupted it for mockery and flushed in anger. He looked about ready to use that scraper that was still in his callus hands; I made haste to correct my error and apologized. He grunted something that I'd rather not mention and returned to his canvas, ignoring me completely as if I had never interrupted him. I admit I was more amused then offended for his lack of attention towards me, but I knew it was fair as I had given him quite a fright—unintentionally of course." (Or so he said)

"I wanted to make amends with him so I asked if he would do me the honour of joining me for dinner. My question took him by surprise again and when he turned round to look at me his expression looked as if I had instead offered him poison then to a quiet little dinner. Suspicion was his obvious conclusion for my request, but I begged him all I wanted was for us to get to know one another better over a few glasses of wine, or if he preferred tea or coffee.

"It took some time for him to concede. But when he did and had gathered his possessions, we strolled down the quiet street to where poets and painters and those who live the Bohemian life gather—the Latin Quarters. We selected a café that was one of my frequent haunts. Once we had ordered we fell into a pleasant conversation that covered mostly anything you can think of and all the while we drank and smoked cigarettes all night long. We watched the people who went pass the café and observed.

"We had a pleasant time and even when the café was closing, we still refused to leave. But at last we recognized it was time to call it a night. I paid our bill and we parted with a vow that we would meet once again soon. But before I let him go, I asked him what he had been doing by the Seine by himself. My question surprised him. He soon smiled and said what all painters do—he was looking for inspiration but had found none which was worth his skill to paint.

"With much discretion I ventured to ask if he preferred solitude to the company of others. With that small smile still on his lips, he nodded his head and answered that he did and that he had his art to provide him with all the company he could ever want. Other, less comprehensive persons would have thought his response was one of an exile, but I understood what he meant perfectly—and I still do now. I handed him my card which had my address from here and begged him to come and see me when he had a chance so we could resume our conversation where we had left off.

"He promised me he would call on me when he had a chance when he returned home. And he did keep his promise. We parted after a long and amusing Bohemian night just as the sun rose and chased away the beautiful night. We shook hands and retired to our rooms in different parts of the city. And there you have how Inuyasha and I met Sesshomaru. I hope that answers your question; and that I did not manage to bore you?"

What he heard had satisfied him. Sesshomaru could picture it clearly as if he where standing with this man and his brother on that fateful night in Paris. Inuyasha standing near the Seine with his easel and looking across the Seine to see if any inspiration could be discovered, until he accepted for the time none could be found.

He could see Ryuukotsusei immerging from the shadows dressed in black and approaching Inuyasha and hear his laughter like the ringing of the bells. But with startling clarity he could distinguish Inuyasha and Ryuukotsusei seated in a café smoking and drinking coffee as they observed the people that passed them by whilst discussing art in general and enjoying themselves and being at total ease as if they were the most intimate friends and not newly acquainted stranger.

It had been a very romantic and unique meeting which was not a very frequent way two people meet.

Locking away the information he heard and filing it away into one of the vast chambers of his shrewd mind, Sesshomaru had many more questions to place before Lord Ryuukotsusei regarding his general outlook of life and further enquiry by what he meant when he said he had had the pleasure of experiencing all the pleasures the world had to offer to man. It was the latter and Lord Ryuukotsusei's charms that aroused and attracted Sesshomaru to him more and more as the seconds ticked by and claimed minute proportions of his boyhood and beauty…

"Such beauty and youth… it's a pity it can't last for ever. I hate it when beautiful things wither and die, and leave only their wake memories of how they once were. In some near future—I should really hope not—your beautiful countenance shall suffer under the weight of time and it will cause your skin to wrinkle and deform your perfect physique. That is why I have decided to live life to the fullest whilst I still have some of my youth left. That is also why I see no point in being moral or follow the dogma of our society that most slave over. What for? We should live how ever we want to without having to fear what any other man might think." Ryuukotsusei concluded, smiling cynically.

Before Sesshomaru could think of something to reply, Inuyasha stepped out and shouted for them to come in. They had hardly realized where time—that double-edged scoundrel—had gone. Above their heads the sky had changed from bright blues and whites, to fiery reds and oranges which paved the way for darkness.

Both men stood and returned to the studio. The room was so capacious that their footsteps echoed off the walls and mingled with the conversation which all three men had engaged in.

"How was your trip to France, Ryuukotsusei? I haven't seen you in three months. You've been up to your usual antics haven't you?" Inuyasha muttered as he scribbled something down in his sketchbook.

Ryuukotsusei smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. "Your brother has such little faith in what I do or in my person also. What is it I do, you say Sesshomaru? Oh, what else does a man of wealth and high standing do when he travels to a foreign land? Experience different cultures and pleasures of course!"

Inuyasha grunted and looked up long enough to see the look Ryuukotsusei was regarding his brother with. At once Inuyasha knew that look and he flushed red in annoyance. He had seen Ryuukotsusei seduce both sexes with his charms and now he was endeavoring to do the same with Sesshomaru. Somewhat violently Inuyasha set down his pen and sketchbook on a table and stood up from his place and made both his companions look at him.

"Well it was a true pleasure seeing you again Ryuukotsusei and that your trip went well. And I am much touched that you came immediately to call upon me at once. But I am sure you are tired from your long voyage from Paris to here so I think we shall not keep you a minute longer from your repose as I'm sure you're extremely worn out." Inuyasha injected with a small smile. His intentions were to get Ryuukotsusei before he did anything to tamper with Sesshomaru's mind.

Ryuukotsusei smiled and looked knowingly at his intimate friend, silently informing him through his gaze that he knew his intentions, which Inuyasha did not care that he should know. But even knowing this, Ryuukotsusei knew Inuyasha was sincere when he said it was a pleasure to see him again after three months of absence.

Seeing as it was late and he was not at all tired but was aware Inuyasha was a tad bit…vexed with him, he smiled once more and announced that he was going. At once Sesshomaru frowned and said if he really had to.

"I'm afraid your brother is quite right. It is getting late and I am a bit weary from my long voyage. Now my dear Sesshomaru don't look so melancholy. Why don't you call on me to-morrow around noon and we shall go for a stroll down the Park or anywhere you fancy? There! Smiling befits you then frowning. Leave the frowning to your brother." Ryuukotsusei beamed brightly as he said his words and watched Sesshomaru's frown dissipate and convert itself into a beautiful smile. Already Lord Ryuukotsusei's influence was at work.

"Very well. I shall call on you at precisely at noon. It was true pleasure to meet you, Lord Ryuukotsusei." Sesshomaru inclined his head minutely. Ryuukotsusei returned the gesture and laughed softly.

"The pleasure was all mine, Sesshomaru. Then we shall see each other again to-morrow! Good-night gentlemen." Ryuukotsusei gathered his belongings and as he opened the door, Inuyasha quickly went after him and said, "I will walk you to the door, Ryuukotsusei." The two exited and the door closed gently behind them. Sesshomaru was left by himself with only himself as company.

He approached the stand and gazed at the portrait on himself with a pained expression. He lifted his hand and gingerly traced the portrait's features with his finger. As he did this he spoke in a low whisper, "What I would do if I could retain my youth and beauty and keep it from time from stealing it from me. To think, this portrait shall never experience the pains of ugliness and death. Even when I am long old and unbearable to see, he who is trapped within this canvas shall remain young and beautiful! Oh, how I wish I should be the one to keep what is rightfully mine and this portrait could wither and degrade in my place. Yes…I would do anything."

His long fingers left the portrait and touched his own face. Unable to stand the knowledge much longer of growing old and beauty disintegrating, he spun on his heels and left the room with a heart being weighed with despair. Right as the door closed and the sound of his steps became distant, the portrait and another source of power and great influence grated the foolish boy's wish and gave him what he so desperately wanted without actually knowing what it was which he asked for.


End file.
